jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom
, is the only Nintendo GameCube game in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom takes a different direction from the rest of the series, being more of a mix of real-time strategy and role-playing video game elements than the typical card battling games seen on other systems.The system it uses is uncoventional, but quite effective, as it uses a 3D battle stage including bonuses and improvements (such as fortresses, weapons, etc.) It features most of the major characters from the anime and manga series as well as 177 monsters. Plot At first the player can choose between two storylines, for Yugi Muto (Yugi Mutou in the English Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and Japanese versions) and Seto Kaiba, but later the player can get one for Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi in the English manga and Japanese versions) as well. The Yugi storyline involves Yugi, as well as Joey, Tristan Taylor (Hiroto Honda in the English manga and Japanese versions), and Téa Gardner (Anzu Mazaki in the English manga and Japanese versions) being invited to the testing of the virtual reality game "Kingdom," created by the company SIC. When they enter the game they soon find themselves trapped within it, and they must summon the help of the game's characters and monsters in order to defeat the game's villain, Emperor Heishin, and ultimately stop the plans of the game's designer, Scott Irvine, to control the three Egyptian God Monsters. At one point in the Yugi storyline, Joey, Tea, and Bakura are all brainwashed, and the player must fight against Tea once, Joey twice, and Bakura once in a kind of race, where the player must get to a town before Yami Bakura does, or the level is automatically lost. Common Strategies done to complete this mission is to use a very fast monster, such as "Ansatu," (Earned when Bakura joins your team on the level, "Battle for Tsughut",) and have that team charge Jakhdud immediately. Then, it is just a matter of defeating Bakura to win. Kaiba's storyline features Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba, who are also trapped in the game. Initially they work for Emperor Heishin, but Kaiba soon turns against the Empire, as Marthis, his 'helper' hears Kaiba talking to Pegasus, after a mission in the game where the player has to face Pegasus, and suspects that Kaiba is a spy for the resistance, so turns him in to the Emperor, who sentences him to a public execution. However, Kaiba escapes with Mokuba and Bonz escape from the Empire. However, Marthis is waiting for him with a unit, and promises the man who brings Kaiba to him any thing he wants. After defeating all enemies on the level, Pegasus arrives and asks Kaiba to lead the resistance, as he 'cannot return to the Empire' with a price on his head. Kaiba recruits further members for his resistance, including Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, leaving the player with a large force only 7 missions into the campaign. A climactic plot event in both stories occurs when Mokuba is kidnapped, and Scott forces Kaiba to battle against Yugi, and this level is called 'Face Off' in both of the campaigns. At the end of both storylines is a segment taking place within a secret room leading from the game's fantasy environment to the inner workings of the computer that is running the game itself. Either team must defeat Scott Irvine as well as the enemy DarkNite, wielder of one of the God Cards at level 1, Obelisk the Tormentor (translated as The God of the Obelisk in the English manga) in Yugi's story, and Slifer the Sky Dragon in Kaiba's. After beating one story, the other storyline becomes harder, with higher level monsters. In this harder mode, there is an additional villain, Nitemare, who has the God Card at level 99. Joey's storyline is a prequel to Yugi's and features some minor characters from the other storylines. Its main villain is Marik Ishtar who uses The Winged Dragon of Ra (translated as Sun Dragon Ra in the English manga). This storyline finishes with the character facing Kaiba, Mokuba, Marthis, and other Marshals, on the same map which the Kaiba campaign began on, which is almost a sign of things to come, as Malairuka and Jusell on Joey's side are on the side of the enemy in Kaiba's first mission. The player, no matter what campaign they choose, is certain to face the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, as Yugi and Joey face Kaiba, but Kaiba must fight the Dragon Lord to obtain the three Dragons. Every time a campaign is completed for the first time, the level of all enemy monsters increases by 30. The only exceptions to this are the monsters on Scott's team on the final level, which is 2 Serpent Night Dragons (Lv. 45) and a Skull Knight (Lv. 50), and then the Egyptian Gods at the end of the game, where the first opponent will always have a level-1 God. Challenge Mode The game also includes a Challenge Mode consisting entirely of battles, where the player has to fight various characters from the campaign, such as Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi. Featured monsters This section details the monsters that appear in this game ranging from the normal monsters, the Fusion monsters, and the Ritual monsters. * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 * Gaia the Dragon Champion (use "Polymerization" on Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon) * Thousand Dragon (use "Polymerization" on Baby Dragon and Time Wizard) * Parrot Dragon * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Two-Headed King Rex * Megazowler * Uraby * Kairyu-shin * Aqua Dragon * Sea King Dragon * Spiked Seadra * Thunder Dragon * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (use "Polymerization" on Thunder Dragon and Two-Headed King Rex) * Mystical Elf * Time Wizard * Rogue Doll * Magician of Faith * Dark Magician * Dark Magician Girl * Magician of Black Chaos (use "Black Luster Ritual" on Dark Magician) * Saggi the Dark Clown * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Skull Knight #1 * Cosmo Queen (use "Polymerization" on Mystical Elf and Dark Elf, it's a normal monster in the card game) * Dark Elf * Lord of Dragons * Invitation to a Dark Sleep * The Illusory Gentleman * Tao the Chanter * Aqua Madoor * Water Girl * Dragon Piper * Gemini Elf x2 * Dark Magician #2 * Giltia the Dark Knight * Black Luster Soldier (use "Black Luster Ritual" on Gaia the Fierce Knight") * Swordstalker * Flame Swordsman * Lava Battleguard * Swamp Battleguard * Judge Man * Gaia the Fierce Knight * Celtic Guardian * Axe Raider * Zanki * Ansatsu * Kanan the Swordmistress * Monster Tamer * Swordsman from a Foreign Land * Garoozis * Hitotsu-Me Giant * Battle Ox * Beaver Warrior * Mountain Warrior * Tiger Ax * Rabid Horseman (use "Polymerization" on Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman) * Sengenjin * Panther Warrior * Mystic Horseman * Buster Blader * Stuffed Animal * Dark Rabbit * Silver Fang * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast * Crimson Sunbird (use "Polymerization" on Mavelus and Wing Eagle, it was a fusion of Faith Bird and Skull Wing Bird in the card game) * Mavelus * Wing Eagle * Big Insect * Basic Insect * Hercules Beetle * Larvae Moth * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (use "Cocoon of Evolution" on Larvae Moth) * Dungeon Worm * Man-Eater Bug * Hunter Spider * Armored Lizard * Fiend Kraken * Jellyfish * Octoberser * Beastking of the Swamps * Giant Red Seasnake * Kanikabuto * Zanigun * Penguin Soldier * Harpie Lady x3 * Sanga of the Thunder * Kazejin * Suijin * Gate Guardian (use "Polymerization" on Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin) * Insect Queen * Fairy's Gift * Hane-Hane * Gyakutenno Megami * Orion the Battle King * Dark Witch * Dancing Elf * Enchanting Mermaid * Flame Cerebrus * Giant Soldier of Stone * Millennium Golem * Dark Plant * Queen of Autumn Leaves * Moisture Creature * Dunames Dark Witch * Embodiment of Apophis * Mystical Beast Serket * Phantom Dewan * Shadow Specter * Zombie Warrior * The Snake Hair * Armored Zombie (use "Call of the Haunted" on Zanki) * Dragon Zombie (use "Call of the Haunted" on Crawling Dragon) * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * Shadow Ghoul * Ghoul with an Appetite * Feral Imp * Summoned Skull * Horn Imp * Kuriboh * Castle of Dark Illusions * Reaper of the Cards * King of Yamimakai * Dark Chimera * Dark King of the Abyss * Midnight Fiend * Ryu-Kishin Powered * Bickuribox * Zoa * Dragon Seeker * Neck Hunter * Three-Headed Geedo * Kryuel * Beast of Gilfer * Berfomet * Fortress Whale * Labyrinth Tank * Metalzoa (use "Metalmorph" on "Zoa") * Cyber Soldier * Cyber Commander * Dharma Cannon * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (use "Metalmorph" on "Red-Eyes Black Dragon") * Barrel Dragon * Slot Machine * Launcher Spider * Robotic Knight * Machine King * Giant Mech-Soldier * Jinzo * Alpha The Magnet Warrior * Beta The Magnet Warrior * Gamma The Magnet Warrior * Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (use "Polymerization" on Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior and Gamma The Magnet Warrior) * Cyber Saurus * Rocket Warrior * Obelisk the Tormentor (use "Soul of Obelisk") * Slifer the Sky Dragon (use "Slifer's Orb") * The Winged Dragon of Ra (use "Eye of Ra") |}} Reception The Falsebound Kingdom was met with mixed to negative reviews. Reviewers have criticized the game's battling system with Ryan Davis of GameSpot describing it as "stripped-down RPG fights" as well as calling the game monotonous with "not really any strategy". External links * [http://www.konami.com/gs/gameinfo.php?id=55&pid=5 English Falsebound Kingdom website] *[http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_fk/ Japanese Falsebound Kingdom website] * Category:Video games Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!